


Spend the Night

by RainbowKittn



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: A night in the lives of the Ghostbusters.





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for later chapters.  
> This is *not* a polybusters fic. (Maybe next time)  
> This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is for stholtzmann who paid for it in the Fandom Trumps Hate auction. I really hope you don't hate me too much for how long this took/is taking.
> 
> I am so sorry for disappearing for a while. I am seriously trying to get back into writing, but life... you know.

Patty pulled her blanket up over her shoulders, fighting back a shiver. It was warm for a fall evening, but being on the roof still left left her thankful to have her favorite blanket. She was much less thankful for why it was there. Her landlord sent her an email a few days ago saying the building had been cited… something about the wiring? Or the water pipes? Whatever it was, no one could live in the building for the next 2 weeks. So, she was staying at the firehouse in the meantime. Plus side-- she got free rent for the month. She really needed to find a new place. Her landlord was sketchy as hell. Well, at least this place had some perks.

The sun had been slowly slinking under the cover of nearby buildings. She didn’t get to watch the sunset often, but the view from this roof was beautiful. She closed her book and laid it in her lap as the sky gained its first tinges of pink. It slowly slipped into oranges and purples and Patty thought idly about adding some of those colors into her hair next. She relaxed into the not-exactly-comfortable folding chair and pulled her blanket tighter. The sky slowly gave way to dark blues and the light of the buildings started to get brighter than remaining sunlight. She strained to see the stars and dreamt about a vacation to the countryside. She’d never really been outside of the city. Sure, there were some places where you could see the stars better than others, but never really well.

Patty sat there until the sky was solidly black. She gave a contented sigh and stood, gathering her book and blanket. As she walked to the door, she spared one last glance to the sky.

~~~~~

Holtz sighed in frustration and dropped her wrench with a loud clang. She had been working on the new ghost throwing stars ( _We could be ninjas, Abby!_ ) all day and they just refused to cooperate. She couldn’t get the balance right, and every time she thought she fixed it, something new went wrong. Nothing was working, and she’d reached her breaking point. She stood up in a huff and started pacing the floor of her lab, easily avoiding the bits of metal scattered across it. On the third pass, she caught a glimpse out of the window. The sky was awash in pinks and oranges.

Holtz slowly crossed over and sat on the windowsill, watching the slow fade of color. Sunsets had always been one of her favorite things, even if she didn’t notice them often. Tonight’s was beautiful, but nothing like the wide open sunsets in Iowa. Watching the brilliant colors reflect off the golden corn fields was a beautiful sight, and one of the biggest things she missed about her childhood. One of the only things.

Her head slammed back against the edge of the window. Definitely best not to go there. Sunset pretty.

Crap. Too late. Ugh. Nope, that just wouldn’t do. Ever since that stupid call from her cousin last night she’d been trying to not think about her stupid family and stupider ex-friends, and she wasn’t about to give up now. She jumped off the window sill-- the sky having somehow gotten much darker in the last few moments of her ruminating-- and ran to the pole. Her boots made a satisfying thud when she landed on the floor below.

~~~~~

**CLANG**

Abby jumped. Her gaze flew to the ceiling. Holtz was making more loud noises than usual today. Something must have been bothering her. Abby knew better than to try to check on her in that kind of mood.

Abby stretched a bit, her back protesting her hunched position of the last… 4 hours! The clock in front of her proclaimed it was already 7:30. Definitely time to go home. She turned off her computer and grabbed her bag. As she stood, she saw Erin facing away from her, trying to figure out an equation sprawled across her whiteboard. She wanted to reach out. She wanted to say something nice. She wanted to offer to buy them dinner. Instead, she shook her head. Erin didn’t deserve that right now. Things were going to amazing well, and then she just had to… No. It wasn’t even worth thinking about.

She reached the door before calling out behind her. “Good night!” She hoped Holtz would hear her and head home. Yeah, like that would happen. Holtz would be there for days if she couldn’t figure out her problem.

Abby sighed when she got out into the rapidly darkening street. She was glad yet again that the firehouse was so much closer to her apartment than their old lab was.

~~~~~

“Good Night!” Abby’s voice rang out, cutting through Erin’s concentration.

Erin looked in the direction of the voice, just as the firehouse door closed with a bang. “Good night, Abby,” she whispered. Abby had been avoiding her for a solid three days now, and it was really starting to worry her. Everything had been going so well, ever since the almost-dying at the hands of ghost Rowan. Until now. Erin just couldn’t quite figure out why. She’d tried. She’d focused all of her equation solving skills on it, but it just didn’t make sense. They were fine one day, then after lunch Abby just didn’t seem to want to talk to her. Or even be in the same room as her.

Erin jumped at the loud thud next to her. She whipped up her head. Just Holtzmann. She let out a huff of a breath and attempted a small smile. Holtz’s eyes swept over the large room, her head tilted slightly to the side.

“Where’s Abby?” Holtz asked, looking quizzically at the woman’s empty desk. Erin swallowed around a sudden lump in her throat.

“She, um, she just left.” Erin looked down to her own desk to hide the emotions swirling behind her eyes.

“Ah, cool. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Holtz saluted and sauntered to the doorway, another metallic clang of the door following quickly after.

Erin slowly sunk into her chair, fighting back tears. She’d wondered if Abby and Holtz were together ever since that day at Higgins. They never did any PDAs, and Holtz constantly flirted with other women, so Erin had thought not at first. Until things like this started happening. Holtz and Abby would leave at the same time, or shortly after each other often. It was fine if they were together, of course… Erin just wished they would tell her. She just hated feeling left out of the loop. This definitely wasn’t jealousy. Nope. Not at all.

“Hey, Erin. You eat dinner yet?”

~~~~~

Abby collapsed onto her couch. She flicked on the television, chuckling as _Iron Chef America_ came to life on it. Holtz must have watched some Food Network after she’d gone to bed last night. She never understood Holtz’s obsession with cooking shows, but she gave into it more often than not. Just as she was about to change the channel, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she laughed harder. It was from the Food Network lover in question.

_Mind if I come over? ;)_

_Finished your throwing stars early?_ Abby shot back.

_Nope. Decided to finish them tomorrow._ She must have gotten extremely frustrated to have given up. Abby glanced to her shelf of alcohol. They could both stand to take their minds off things a bit.

_See you soon._

Abby immediately dug through her contacts and dialed. There was no way Holtz had eaten tonight.

~~~~~

Patty threw her blanket in the makeshift bedroom on her way downstairs. There really wasn’t much food there and her rumbling stomach was demanding some. Might as well just order something at this point. She figured she should see if anyone was still working and offer to get them something, too. These three were smart as hell, but Lord knows they couldn’t remember to eat half the damn time. They were lucky she and her common sense were here to help them.

The lack of music on the second floor let her know that Holtz wasn’t there anymore. She hoped that the little crazy figured out whatever terrifying new thing she’d been arguing with all day. On the ground floor Erin was staring at Abby’s desk. Those two needed to figure out their shit and get past this once and for all. They were clearly meant to be best friends for the rest of their crazy ghost-obsessed lives.

“Hey, Erin. You eat dinner yet?” Patty called out. Erin jumped nearly a foot out of her chair. Patty couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Huh? Oh. No, I haven’t.”

“I’m gonna order a pizza. You want some?”

“I should really probably go home.” Erin looked down to her desk, straightening the already perfectly straight stack of papers. Patty watched her for a moment before nodding.

“I’m ordering us pizza and you’re gonna tell Patty all about what’s wrong.” She pulled out her phone and started dialing her fav pizza place within seconds.

“But… I should…”

“Yeah, I’d like to order a pizza for delivery,” Patty said into the phone, completely ignoring Erin’s weak protests.


End file.
